


there's a little ghost of us

by fullmetalruby



Series: febslash fembruary [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed, it could be canon we dunno, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalruby/pseuds/fullmetalruby
Summary: Kushina tries very hard to get over Mikoto, and missions together make that hard.[Femslash February 2021 | Day 11 | Sharing A Bed]
Relationships: Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: febslash fembruary [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139714
Kudos: 6





	there's a little ghost of us

**Author's Note:**

> title from "No Drug Like Me" by Carly Rae Jepsen

It’s only out of pity that they don’t confiscate Hizashi’s bedroll. (Pity, and a harsh glare from their old teacher.)

Sakumo-sensei had rightly laughed at them when they realized first that Mikoto and Kushina had been carrying each others’ packs all day, and then that Mikoto had dropped Kushina’s bedroll when they crossed the wet border into River Country. They’re chuunin now, comrades with Sakumo-sensei rather than his subordinates, but that only makes him more inclined to mock them whenever the chance arises. Kushina almost misses the days when he didn’t tease them for being less capable than he is with a baby on his back. In his defense, Kakashi is a very quiet baby, and he knows how to hold on to things, unlike bedrolls.

“I’m just saying, you’re the one who dropped my roll, so you should let me use yours.”

Mikoto finishes laying out her bedroll, which Kushina had mistakenly carried for a  _ whole day _ . “ _ You  _ should have noticed that you were carrying the wrong pack. Suffer.”

Even ignoring the fact that Mikoto is being a  _ huge _ hypocrite, it wasn’t Kushina who dropped her fucking bedroll. Mikoto’s bedroll is perfectly dry, along with Mikoto’s stupidly large weapons collection (why does she even carry all of them? She’s a genjutsu specialist. If she’s any good at her job, she should never need to use kunai). 

“Just take mine,” Hizashi offers.

“I can’t do that. Stupid,” Kushina tells him. “Do I look like the kind of person who will take a bedroll from an injured person?”

“Yes,” all three of her companions say, in unison. Little Kakashi babbles something from where he’s strapped to his father’s chest. It’s probably his little baby version of ‘yes’, because what will the product of Sakumo and his Nara wife be but an asshole?

She flips them all off, and tries to wrest the bedroll away from Mikoto. “I’m not that much of a bad person.  _ Sage _ , you guys are so fucking rude.”

Mikoto shoves her off and flicks her nose. “Language. There’s a baby here.”

“Don’t worry about him!” Sakumo-sensei calls cheerily, teasing his ponytail out of Kakashi’s pudgy little baby hands. “He’s heard worse from Hoshika!”

“That’s not good, sensei,” Hizashi comments. “That’s worse, in fact.”

Kakashi trills happily as Sakumo unbinds him and sets him down to run. For such a tiny kid, he’s fast, and starts toddling around for all he’s worth. He screams, which Kushina is  _ pretty _ sure is a good thing. That’s his good scream, right? They watch him zoom around for a while, then Kushina turns back to her teammate.

“Anyway. Mikoto. Bedroll. Give,” Kushina commands.

Mikoto brushes her off. “I think not.”

“ _ Uchiha _ .”

A little bap on the back of her head makes Kushina-- and Mikoto, who, by the way she’s touching her bun, got one too-- turns to see Kakashi with both of his little hands raised.

“Share.”

“Kakashi, we won't both fit,” Kushina tries to explain in her special Kakashi Voice, which is just for talking to her sensei’s son in a way that doesn’t make him feel stupid. “We’re too big.”

He screws up his face and squints his big grey eyes. “ _ Share _ .”

Kushina throws a look at Sakumo and Hizashi across the clearing, finding her teacher restraining his laughter; Hizashi’s sleeve may hide his smile (gods forbid a Hyuuga shows an emotion) but that sleeve can’t hide the shaking of his shoulders.

Kushina and Mikoto exchange a look. Kakashi is a, to put it kindly, spoiled child. His parents love him to death and as the young child of the village’s sweethearts he has the entire jounin corps at his beck and call. As a child who’s used to getting his way, no hesitation and no conditions, his tantrums tend to be  _ explosive _ .

They really only have one choice.

After they eat their meager dinner, Sakumo takes first watch and Hizashi conks out. Kakashi is curled up with him (Hizashi is his favorite between the three of them) but not asleep. Instead, the kid’s attention is fixed on Kushina and Mikoto. So, reluctantly, the two girls crawl under the blanket together.

For lack of space, they have to spoon. Kushina tries desperately to not think about how close they’re pressed. They stay that way for a while, until Mikoto relaxes in front of her, Kushina’s heart slows a bit in her chest, and Kakashi’s little snores can be heard across the clearing.

“Apologies,” Mikoto whispers. “I know you don’t like contact.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Kushina dismisses it. “I’ve had to do worse than put up with physical contact. I had to carry your stupid bag all day.”

Mikoto hisses at her. “It’s not  _ stupid _ , my weapons are in there.”

“Those weapons you  _ totally _ need,” Kushina agrees. “They make your stupid bag stupid heavy, though.”

Mikoto spins in her arms so that they’re nose-to-nose, a fight in her eyes. She grabs Kushina’s nearest bicep and squeezes it. “Somehow, I don’t think that’s an issue for you.”

Kushina isn’t focusing on Mikoto’s words, though. She’s focusing on the five points of contact between Mikoto’s fingers and her arm. She’s focusing on the shine of the starlight in Mikoto’s pitch-black eyes.She’s focusing on the smattering of moles along her jaw. How smooth her thin hair is against Kushina’s other arm. How soft her pretty pink lips must be.

She quickly rolls over, presenting her back to Mikoto’s too-pretty-to-be-allowed face. She has enough problems as it is without adding “Uchiha Mikoto is back on the top of The List” to it. The repercussions of being in love with Mikoto is enough trouble to last a lifetime, and she was  _ finally _ getting over it.

“I’m sorry,” Mikoto says after a few seconds of silence. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kushina repeats. “I won’t make a problem of it if you won’t.”

Mikoto’s forehead presses between Kushina’s shoulders and she winds her arms around Kushina’s ribcage. “I’m sorry,” she says again, quieter.

“It’s fine, Mikoto,” Kushina stresses. A minute later, she extracts herself from Mikoto’s grasp. “I’m gonna go take over for Sakumo-sensei. Goodnight, Mikoto.”

If Mikoto says it back, she doesn’t hear it, already halfway across the clearing to climb the tree which Sakumo-sensei has decided is their lookout post. Awake, alert, and having definitely heard that entire exchange, he nods to her, climbs down the tree, and leaves her to her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> me, every day: its gonna be fluff today bois!!!  
> also me, every day, without fail: *inserts angst*
> 
> check me out on tumblr @fullmetalruby


End file.
